My charge, my friend, my brother
by Save yourself13
Summary: So pretty much this is what happened when Dimitri found out his charge lord Ivan died. I know I'm a horrible person. I think you should read it though wink, wink, hint, hint, nudge, nudge :) T for language and because I'm paranoid


**Ok so I just quickly wrote this today so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes (she's lying she sucks at spelling all the time) SHUT UP! **

**Ok so I wrote this about Dimitri and his friend Ivan. I made Ivan have blond hair and gray blue eye because of Jessie Zeklos. Idk if it runs in the family but oh well. Keep in mind they are in russia so everything they say is in "Russian" I didn't through in any real Russian word though sorry :( I hope you like it. I hated writing it but I had to :) **

And just like that my world went crumbling around me. The phone crashed to the ground but I didn't hear a sound. I couldn't breath or speak. All my senses froze. All of a sudden I felt like I had the weight of the word on my shoulders, I collapsed to my knees taking shuddering breaths, each felt like I was in hailing fire. 'He can't' I thought but everything seemed to fuzz in my brain, my heart was thudding a thousand miles an hour in my chest like it was trying to run away leaving me and my grief behind. I didn't know what to do. There was nothing to do. My best friend was dead. I felt the hot tears roll down my face but I didn't care. He was my friend, no more than that. He was my brother. I had know Ivan since I was seven. Fucking seven!, all of our memory's together, picking on my sisters, stealing my mamas bread, flirting with girls, acting like complete idiots. Even the bad memory's like when his mum died, I was there for him. Why wasn't I this time!, why wasn't I there for him. I could have saved him! "I could have saved him" I whispered through the pain. It felt like I was having my heart ripped out of my chest. He was everything to me, my charge, my best friend, my wing man, MY BROTHER!

I slowly rose to my feet and started pacing. 'If I had been on duty he'd be alive, the guardian watching him would be alive, I would still be joking around with him, his eyes would be that bright blue gray that would twinkle and I would be putting him in a headlock messing up his sandy blond hair. 'How can he be gone' just then I heard a knock on the door but I didn't move. I couldn't handle anyone. I went over to my bed and just sat down staring at the wall feeling all the anger and pain swirl around me like a tornado. The knock came again but this time I heard a muffled voice "dimka? Dimka I'm coming in" the door un locked and I knew who was there. She was a good friend of mine but I really wished she'd just go away, I didn't want anyone. The pain hurt to much, I would rather be tortured then feel the empty hole in my heart where he used to be. My bedroom door slowly creeped open and I saw her red puffy eyes and her pale face. "Dimka... I'm so-" "DONT! Tasha... Just... Just don't" I put my face in my hands trying and failing to block out the world. I felt the bed move and my friends warm arms around me. 'How could it have come to this' I thought with pure agony poring through me.

After a while Tasha left me reluctantly and I grabbed my gym bag. I was done crying. No more. I had to fight...not only for me but for Ivan, I had to kill as many fucking Strigoi I could. I punched the punching bags until my hands bled, I exercised until my body could no longer move and ran until my feet were purple. I did that for a long time, just exercising until exhaustion hit, it helped keep Ivan off my mind. My brother. I remembered the last time I saw him, we were sitting alone in a church, he was smiling and telling me to relax.

{ flash back}

"Dimitri honestly I will be fine" I rolled my eyes " you know I don't trust your other guardian. Ivan, can't you just stay close to where I am so I can keep an eye out" he laughed "what are you my mother?" I shoved him of the seat and on to the floor laughing "dimka that was mean. I'm telling mama Olena on you" he crossed his arms and started acting like a five year old so I kicked him "shut up Zeklos, I'm serous everything that happens to you is based on your choices, if you make the wrong choice something could go wrong. If something goes wrong I want to be there to help" he smirked and got up brushing off his black jeans and shirt "you sound like our old hystory teacher... What was his name... Romin- something. I feel like in class again" I stood up towering over him, if only that worked on him. He laughed and stood on a chair so he could be taller that me. He was such a dumb ass. "Aren't so tuff now are you" I scoffed and just threw him over my shoulder "dude put me down!" I laughed "say it!" He growled at me "seriously?" My smile sped across my face "seriously" he sighed "Dimitri belikova is the most amazing guardian ever and-" he almost seemed to choke the words out " he is way more awesome that me in every way... Am I done?" I smiled victorious and put him down. He didn't look to happy I had won though "Ivan seriously can't you just stay and go on a night I'm guarding you?" he's annoyed face softened a little "Dimitri it's only a few drinks ok, I will be fine just relax and have a day off, you need it you look like crap" I shoved him a little but I was worried "will you at least text when you leave and when you get back?" Ivan rolled his eyes "so you are my mother" I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head "your and idiot" he smiled "and your an up tight workaholic. Go home... Now!" I smiled and said good bye to my friend

{end of flash back}

Why did I have to be right, he died that night along with his guardian. If I had pushed harder to get him to stay...

I sucked in a breath and went to the meeting. 'Time to find out where I'm going now' I thought dreading having to guard someone else... Having to look after another moroi.

Hope you liked it :) if you have any advice go ahead and tell me


End file.
